I tought you're a girl
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Warning: OOC, LEMON, ONESHOT. Happy Fujoshi Day!


FUJOSHI DAY! YAAAY!

Yap, untuk menyambut hari Fujoshi Day (06-09-2009), anisha membuat sebuah fic yang lain dari biasanya! (waduh ^^) Karena baru pertama kali bikin fic yaoi, jadi harap dimaklumi ya!

Oke, selamat membaca! Happy Fujoshi Day!!

--

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku baru saja bangun pagi. Hem, sudah tahun baru lagi. Yah, tahun baru, mulai lagi pekerjaan baru. Makin banyak pekerjaan, bikin aku makin males. Kakek pasti bakalan ngomel lagi. Ann pasti sempet juga nyuruh aku ngebantuin Inn. Ayah pasti ngedumel lagi kalau aku diem-diem beli wine lagi. Haah. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di tahun ini?

Aku terbangun di tempat tidurku, memakai topi favoritku dan keluar kamar. "Pagi..." sapaku seperti biasa pada ayah dan adikku.

"Pagi, Gray!" sapa Ann semangat. Dia memakai kimono tahun barunya. "Selamat tahun baru!"

"Iya, selamat..." jawabku pendek sambil menyambar segelas air putih. Kuteguk sampai habis dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kok gitu salamnya, Gray," tandas Doug sambil tersenyum hangat. "Ucapkan dengan sopan pada adikmu."

"Uuh..." jawabku malas. "Selamat tahun baru, Ann. Semoga tahun ini bisa menyenangkan."

"Nah, gitu dong!" Ann tersenyum bangga pada kakaknya alias aku.

"Nah, ini angpao buat kalian." Doug menyerahkan amplop merah pada kami berdua.

"Makasih ayah!" jawab Ann semangat, dan langsung ngacir keluar.

"Makasih, yah..." jawabku datar. "Boleh aku sarapan sekarang?"

"Boleh, sarapan hari ini kita makan sarapan khusus menjelang tahun baru dan nanti sore kita makan mochi."

--

Haaah. Hari tahun baru yang membosankan. Tetap saja harus bersiap-siap untuk merayakan tahun baru hari ini. Hari ini aku harus membantu kakek membersihkan alat-alat untuk membuat mochi yang bakalan dimakan seisi kota ini. Huh, kenapa harus aku yang ikut?

"Gray! Jangan melamun!" bentak Saibara tegas. "Ambilkan palunya!"

"Iya iya..." jawabku malas sambil mengambilkan palu yang ada di gudang. Aku dan kakekku membersihkan alat-alat membuat mochi beserta alu dan palunya. Nyaris sejam berlalu, akhirnya alat-alatnya selesai dibersihkan.

Alat-alat yang sudah bersih tadi disimpan di Rose Square. Sengaja disimpan disitu dan dijaga oleh Mayor Thomas untuk perayaan makan mochi nanti.

--

----- 06:00 PM -----

"Siap, Gray?" tanya Saibara yang sudah memegang adonan mochinya. "Ingat, pukul dengan baik."

"Baik." Aku mengangguk.

PLAK!

BAK!

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

Berkali-kali kupukul adonan mochi dan dengan sigapnya kakekku mengaduk adonan mochinya selagi aku memasang ancang-ancang untuk memukul.

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

Kegiatan ini berlangsung cukup lama. Setelah semua orang mendapat porsi mochi mereka, kami bisa beristirahat sebentar sambil mencicipi mochi yang kami buat sendiri. Hem, empuk juga. Lumayan untuk mengisi perut setelah kerja berat.

"Gray," ujar Saibara dingin. "Jangan langsung pulang. Kau harus membantuku membersihkan lagi alat-alat pembuat mochi, baru kau boleh pulang."

"Iya, iya." jawabku datar. Huh, kenapa lagi-lagi aku sih?

Setelah acara usai dan semua penduduk sudah pulang, aku dan kakek mengambil alat-alat dan membersihkannya. Kami membersihkannya dan menyimpannya di gudang.

----- 07:30 PM -----

"Aku pulang..." ucapku selagi membuka pintu Inn. Lelah sekali seharian ini. Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku ke kursi meja makan dan memanggil Ann. "Woi, Ann, pesan wine dong."

"Tahun baru langsung minum wine? Kakak, coba minum yang nyehatin dong," Ann mengambilkan buku menu didekatnya. "Nih. Pesan sesuatu yang lebih sehat daripada wine."

Aku dengan malas menatap deretan huruf-huruf. Huh, udah mata jereng ngerjain tugas seharian, malah harus buka-buka buku menu segala. "Ya udah deh. Pesan susu aja."

"Hihihi... Gitu dong. Masa wine terus?" Ann mencatatkan minuman yang ingin kuminum. "Oke, segelas susu akan segera datang!"

Aku menghela napas aja. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Ann balik lagi sambil ngebawain sebotol susu dan gelas kosong. "Oke, ini dia pesanannya."

"Iya, iya, makasih." jawabku dingin. Langsung saja kutuangkan susu ke gelas kosong tadi dan kuminum perlahan-lahan.

KREKK

Pintu Inn terbuka. Terlihat sesosok gadis diikat ekor kuda. Gadis itu mendekati ayahku. Entah apalah yang ingin dia bicarakan. Setelah ayah berbicara dengan waktu yang agak lama, ayah tersenyum. "Ann, antarkan dia ke kamar. Dia mau pesan kamar."

"Baik, yah," Ann langsung mendekati gadis itu.

Aku langsung membuang muka. Huh, untuk apa aku mengurus cewek. Cewek tuh kerjaannya berisik, ngomongin orang, dan selalu cengeng. Untuk apa punya urusan sama cewek?

Setelah beberapa menit aku menghabiskan wine bagianku, aku langsung berjalan mau ke kamar untuk tidur.

"Eeee...."

Aku mendengar seseorang berada di belakangku. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Ha... Hai... Aku mulai menginap disini hari ini..." gadis yang tadi rupanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Mohon bantuannya, ya..."

Entah kenapa, aku terpana dengan tutur katanya yang lembut. Tidak biasanya cewek berkata lembut padaku. Sekilas terlihat mukanya tertekuk kebawah, tanda bahwa dia sangat malu (karena aku selalu begitu pula saat bertemu dengan orang yang berbeda jenis denganku). Poninya yang kecoklatan menghalangi kontak mataku dengan gadis itu.

Aku menjabat tangan gadis itu dengan pelan. Sebagai cewek, dia menyalami tanganku dengan sopan sekali. Karena aku orang yang agak anti sosial, wakar saja aku karang mendapat perlakuan begini.

Seketika aku langsung kabur dari gadis itu.

BRAK!

--- Next day

Aku langsung pergi kerja setelah melakukan acara sarapan yang biasanya. Hanya bertiga, cukup dengan ayah, Ann dan aku saja. Eh?

Aku baru sadar kalau aku melihat gadis itu berjalan sendirian dibelakangku, lalu mengambil belokan menuju gereja.

Aneh. Biasanya cewek suka bangun terlambat dan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang ramai. Kenapa gereja? Orang alim kali, ya...

Tanpa sadar aku mengikuti gadis itu.

--

Aku makin terpana akan gadis itu. Dia berdoa dengan khusyuk di gereja. Aku saja jarang datang ke gereja hanya untuk berdoa dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu rohani untuk mendoakan diriku. Aku mulai penasaran dengan gadis ini.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang udah jam berapa nih?

Ya ampun! Udah jam 10 kurang! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi!

--

"GRAY! KAU TERLAMBAT!" bentak Saibara mantap tepat didepan mukaku. "SEBAGAI HUKUMAN, KAU HARUS MEMBELI WINE SEKARANG!"

"Baik. Akan kukerjakan..." jawabku malas. Aku langsung mengambil uang seadanya ke sakuku dan berjalan menuju toko wine dekat Inn.

"Selamat siang, nak Gray. Tumben mau kesini! Mau beli apa?" tanya Mana, sang istri pemilik toko wine. Uh, aku paling tak suka dengan gaya bicara ibu-ibu yang cerewet seperti ibu-ibu disini.

"Beli wine sebotol aja. Makasih." Aku menyerahkan uangku dengan selogam limaratusan.

"Kembaliannya 200 Gold. Terima kasih ya!" Mana memberikan sebotol wine baru dari kotak-kotak kardus didekatnya.

"Sama-sama." jawabku datar.

Setelah membeli wine, aku langsung balik ke toko dan kerja sampai siang.

--

Sesudah kerja, rasanya capek sekali. Seperti biasa, kakek mengomel sambil kerja terus sambil mabuk-mabukan. Heran, kok dia bisa kerja selagi mabuk? Benar-benar orang yang kuat... Aku sendiri kalau sudah mabuk pasti tak kuat melakukan apapun.

"Ann, pesan bentou dong," suruhku pada adikku yang lagi sibuk ngelayanin pelanggan. "Sama jus anggurnya."

"Sip, kak," jawab Ann singkat sambil pergi ngambilin pesanan. "Sori kak, lama. Banyak pelanggan nih."

"Gak apa-apa." aku melahap bentou dengan lauk tonkatsu serta salad yang ditemani dengan nasi yang empuk dan pulen. Pasti nasinya baru dimasak tadi. Jus anggurnya juga pas banget buat minum. Lumayan buat ngilangin haus.

Sekitar beberapa jam, gadis yang menjadi penginap di Inn pulang. Dia memesan bentou juga didekatku. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatinya. "Hei, boleh aku makan bersamamu?"

Gadis itu tersentak sedikit dengan kehadiranku yang mendadak muncul didepannya. Dia mengangguk pelan saja. "Silahkan."

Kami makan berdua. Hihihi. Lucu juga melihat gadis sepertinya makan. Makannya sedikit-sedikit, ditambah lagi dengan sikap makannya. Memegang sumpit kayak megang sushi. Makannya bungkuk. Biasanya cewek makannya sesopan mungkin, dan makan dengan setegak mungkin, agar terlihat seramping mungkin. Pasti dia gadis yang pemalu, sama seperti aku.

"Eeee... Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu. Ups, dia sadar. Langsung saja aku memalingkan mukaku dan memakan bentouku.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai. Maaf, aku duluan ya." ucap gadis itu sopan, sambil berjalan menjauhiku.

--

Sudah malam.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hei," aku mengetuk pintu kamar cewek. "Aku pingin bicara sebentar sama kamu."

Entah kenapa, aku sendiri heran, kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

KREEEK.

"Ah!" terlihat gadis itu bersama dengan seorang gadis lain. Mereka lagi ngapain?

"Ah... hai..." sapa gadis pirang itu. Aku langsung mengasumsikan cara bicara gadis itu mirip dengan Cinta Laura. "Na, namaku Claire, petani baru disini."

"Gray." jawabku singkat. Setengah berbisik pada gadis pirang itu sampai tak kedengeran bagi gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Ah, mungkin aku menganggu kalian, ya?" tanya Claire panik. "A, aku pergi dulu ya. Dadah..."

KREK.

Claire meninggalkanku berduaan dengan aku dan gadis baru itu.

"Hei," panggilku angkuh. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran, sejak kemarin kamu enggak mau ngobrol denganku. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Aku juga mulai heran. Kenapa nada suaraku menjadi lembut sekali?

"Eeh... Eeee...." jawab gadis itu ragu-ragu. "Aku... Aku...."

"Ayo, jujur aja," jawabku ramah. "Aku enggak akan marah kayak tadi kok." Lho, lho, lho? Kenapa aku ngomong selembut ini???

"Eh, benar nih?" tanya gadis itu malu-malu kucing.

"Benar kok, enggak apa-apa...." ucapku lembut sambil tersenyum. "Katakan wahai gadis, siapa namamu?"

"HAH?" tanya gadis itu melongo. "Maaf..."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanyaku heran. "Kau memang gadis yang lucu, hahaha..."

"Eee... Aku ini... Maaf, sebelumnya-- na, namaku Cliff."

"Hah? Kau cewek, tapi kenapa namamu kecowok-cowokan gitu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya iyalah. Aku ini cowok, bukan cewek. Tapi kalau kamu suka sama aku, aku bersedia kok lebih dekat sama kamu."

PRANG!

Apa? Hah? Dia cowok, tapi boleh lebih deket sama aku? Hah? Dunia udah kiamat belum nih? Hah? Boleh aku pingsan sekarang? Boleh?

"Hihihi... Gak usah malu-malu..." Cliff tersenyum manis sambil mendekatiku. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tau siapa namamu. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil mendesah lembut.

Aih... Manis banget, pas dia ngomong selembut itu. "... Namaku Gray."

--

HUEK!

-muntah-

Baru kali ini bikin fic yaoi, jadi rada gimana gitu... Well, happy Fujoshi Day! (??)

Untuk yang pingin pairing GrayXJack, cukup membaca Jack's Mineral Love chapter 19 dan 20 (dan dikit pairing SkyeXJack! Woeh!)

RnR!


End file.
